<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Hands Make Light Work by teapig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623090">Two Hands Make Light Work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapig/pseuds/teapig'>teapig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Six Pounder - Freeform, Size Kink, Sol and his Bad Dragon, Threesome - M/M/M, size queen tozer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapig/pseuds/teapig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather thought he knew everything there was to know about Sol when they moved in together. But after one too many run-ins with Sol's favourite toy, a simple invitation goes further than they'd ever imagined.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sgt Solomon Tozer/Pte William Heather, sgt solomon tozer/pte william heather/six pounder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Hands Make Light Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothicalcreatures/gifts">mothicalcreatures</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falterbehind/gifts">TakeAStepOut (Falterbehind)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So it's 3am and after weeks of our discord dying for some heather/sol/six pounder content, I decided that someone was gonna have to put us out of our misery...! So thanks to @Takeastepout and @mothicalcreatures for bullying me into doing this, and I'm so sorry for the word count getting so out of control!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before they moved in together, Heather thought he’d seen everything there was to see of Sol. They’d travelled the world together, faced all sorts of dangers and injuries together, not to mention weathering the storm of Sol’s ex together - and after facing down that rat-faced git on his doorstep one last time, it really felt like there wasn’t much left that could get weird between them.<br/>That was, of course, before Heather met Sol’s other ‘best friend’. He knew enough of the brand to know that it was bound to have some sort of name - yet the more he saw of the multi-coloured silicone, with all its bulges and bulks, the less he wanted to know it. Sometimes it was in the sink; others in the bath, or occasionally still suctioned to the wall of the shower, waiting to greet Heather upon his return from the gym. There was no doubt about it - Solomon liked dick, and he liked it <em> large </em>. </p><p>Sol never needed any prompting for apologies, and quite honestly Heather was ready to let it go the second he saw that sheepish blush and whatever Sol had cooked up as an apology after removing the offending object. It was none of his business, he reasoned - as long as it wasn’t in his way, it wasn’t hurting anybody, and it was a damn sight better than finding Sol passed out on the couch after another sleepless night. And so things continued with little more discretion for a little while longer. </p><p>Things took a turn on the day that Heather gave up in the gym early, his motivation sapped by the knowledge that military life was a few months off for now, and the promise of an afternoon nap. He realised his mistake as soon as he’d shut the front door behind him too quietly for it to have alerted Sol to his presence. The rustle of sheets was the first thing that caught his attention, followed by the harsh panting that echoed it. There was no option but to creep past Sol’s door, and so Heather decided to do just that, realising that said door wasn’t entirely shut only when he caught the glimpse of what lay beyond. Sol had always been ridiculously in shape with relatively little effort involved; and now there he was, head thrown back and abs working to their utmost as he rocked himself back onto the dildo, completely lost in his own pleasure. It wasn’t until he’d torn his eyes away from admiring the way his throat worked that Heather really heard what was flooding out between Sol’s desperate moans. “Please, yes, please, need you to touch me,” came the desperate plea, so earnest that Heather was convinced he’d been caught, only to see Sol’s eyes rolling back in his head, his thighs starting to tremble as he begged, “use me, fill me up, <em> please </em>”. Heather ducked into his own room to leave Sol at least a shred of his privacy, the flush of his skin and raw vulnerability of his voice still ringing in his head. He’d overheard enough of the ‘sexscapades’ with Cornelius to know that this was different, and as a final few broken whines crept under the door, Heather knew this might just run deeper than he’d assumed.</p><p>It was late next morning when he’d knocked on the door, breaking through the wall of mumbled complaints from within with a promise of fresh coffee. It didn’t look like Sol had moved much all night as he pushed the door open, still sprawled on his front, his tight boxers doing little to hide the rounded muscles of his ass as he slowly pulled himself awake and blinked up at Heather. He shifted over enough to let him perch next to him before promptly dropping his head back onto the bed, his forehead pressed against Heather’s thigh. “Y’ need a favour doin‘, or ‘s this intervention?” he groaned, dodging the light from the newly-opened curtains with a nuzzle and a frown. Heather paused for a moment, wondering if he should wait for Sol to wake up more before starting That Conversation, stroking his hair back from his forehead quietly until those dark eyes peeked up at him again. “D-did I leave it somewhere again?” came the question as Sol hastily started to push himself up, as he started to apologise, “‘m sorry, I’d swear I didn’t even use i-.”</p><p>He broke off as Heather gave him a light shove, paired with a grin. “‘S alright Sol, it’s not that - sit your pretty arse back down before you fall on it, ‘nd then we’ll talk!” A beat passed as Sol flumped back down against the pillows, the relief palpable on his face as he reached for his mug and stared into it. His knuckles began to pale against it slowly as his mind kicked back into action, avoiding Heather’s gaze as he spoke again, the tension slipping back into his voice. “While we’re on the topic… am I being, y’know, too much? I can cut it out if it is, and I’m sorry, but…”<br/>Heather’s brow furrowed as Sol didn’t brush it off as lightly as he normally would - after all, they had been bunking together with huge numbers of other men since they were teenagers, and whilst the dildo was a new addition, little else had changed.</p><p>He reached out, squeezing Sol’s shoulder gently. “It’s not that, Sol, that’s none of my business. I just wanted to make sure you’re doing alright, yeah? I’m glad not to be dragging you out of nightmares every night, sure, but I know it’s not always as simple as nightmares or nothing...” Sol leaned into the touch, before wriggling over to lean his head on Heather’s shoulder and sighing tiredly. “You can tell me anything, Sol,” Heather prompted, wrapping an arm around him and squeezing him against his side, “it’s not silly if it’s upsetting you, yeah?”<br/>Sol’s first attempt was swallowed up in Heather’s shirt, followed by a deep breath. “‘M just… just a bit lonely, y’know? I don’t wanna pester you all the time because I do enough of that normally, but sometimes I just-” he bit his tongue, trying to hold back the thoughts that were suddenly swirling out of nowhere, but a gentle squeeze and encouragement was enough to open the floodgates. “Hell I just wanna be touched sometimes. Be held. Be wanted. Loved, even if I’m lucky. Not just because I’m buff, but because, y’know, they want me, not just my fuckin’ abs.” There were tears welling in his eyes, and as Heather quipped back “or your ass?!” his sly grin brought a wet laugh bubbling out of Sol with the tears in tow. </p><p>A tight hug and some time later, Heather pulled back to hand Sol a tissue and fixed him with a look. He knew that there were some things that he could help with, but also plenty that he couldn’t, or that shouldn’t be his business - and this was one of those situations that Sol would have to take the lead in. Pulling out his phone, he opened the notes app, ready to make a list. “So then, now we know what you need, how about you tell me what you <em> want </em> , hm?”<br/>Sol’s eyebrows pinched for a moment, “Not a scrawny bastard with a knife, ego the size of a tank and dick like a peperami stick?” he joked bitterly, looking to Heather for any sign of approval.<br/>“So not your ex or your ex’s ex, that’s a start… any other pointers?” Heather asked, writing it down diligently before Sol could clam up again.<br/>“‘M not sure…” Sol replied as he settled back down, his head resting on his arms and making the muscles in his shoulders shift in the process. “I’m not keen on… y’know, the whole scene. Last one night stand took one look at that lot, and asked if we could keep the lights off, and after that it was Cornelius.” Heather barely needed to follow the line of Sol’s thumb to know he was talking about the thick scarring that lay across his back, chewing at the inside of his lip for a moment as he figured out what the right response would be. Sol’s confidence hadn’t been the same since that injury, even if the rest of him still looked like he’d just stepped out of a magazine, so Heather paused to ruffle his hair before anything else.<br/>“So apps are out then…” he said thoughtfully, before rephrasing the question. “What do you <em> want </em> though, in someone? We both know what you don’t want, but you’re allowed to want things too, Sol.” That earned him a grumble of discontent from the sheets, followed by a few vague ideas. </p><p>A while later, it finally felt like they were getting somewhere, and Heather risked another joke. “Of course, there’s something obvious missing…” He teased, watching the confusion flickering in Sol’s face, mischief rife in his expression. “‘F that silicone monster’s anything to go by… Bit of a size queen huh?” Sol slapped at his thigh, giggling guiltily as he flushed bright red.<br/>“I mean…. I’m not afraid of some meat…” he choked out between giggles, his eyes scanning Heather’s face for anything hostile before he relaxed into it.<br/>Abruptly, Heather slammed the phone down. “If that’s the case, why the hell haven’t you dropped ol’ Six Pounder a line? He’d take care of you good and proper if that’s what you’re into?!”<br/>“Six- who?” told Heather that he’d asked too much of Sol’s memory, the confusion giving way to curiosity in those dark brown eyes.<br/>“Six Pounder was the talk of the town when you first showed up. Huge guy, taller than you, broader than me, and if the nickname’s to be believed… pretty big elsewhere, too.”</p><p>Sol went suspiciously quiet then, his tongue darting across his lower lip as he thought, before he glanced up again shyly.<br/>“H-he’s into guys?”<br/>“Yes, Sol.”<br/>“And you still have his number?”<br/>“Sure do.”<br/>“And-” Heather cut him off, knowing that they could keep at this all day with little effort.<br/>“You want me to see when he’s around and tell him he’s got a blind date this week?” The hopeful glint in Sol’s eyes spoke for him, even as the redness of his cheeks fought back against it. Not believing how easy that had been, Heather waited for the stuttery “yeah” only before sending the message, grinning down at Sol with a twinkle of his own.<br/>“Think you’ll be in for one hell of a ride. Just as well you’ve been practising!” He quipped, ducking up and away as Sol tried to tackle him with an indignant yelp.</p><p>~~~</p><p>A few days later, Heather found himself appraising one last outfit for Sol. He’d been more himself since the promise of a date came through, even if it did mean him hogging the bathroom like a teenager to make sure his hair was exactly where he wanted it (and not where he didn’t). Now, however, the nerves were starting to show as he ran his hands over his shirt one last time, and shifted uncomfortably in front of the mirror. “You don’t think the jeans are too much?” He asked again, staring at how closely they hugged him, and wondering for the hundredth time if he was showing too much for a first impression.<br/>“Sol I wouldn’t have helped you into them if I thought they were!” came Heather’s exasperated reply as he pushed the cologne into Sol’s hand. “Didn’t think you were planning on them being on you all that long, but fuss too much longer and you’ll be late, and that won’t get you anywhere!”<br/>Their eyes met in the mirror, Sol’s nervous glance met by a reassuring smile as he looked back to Heather. “You’re a handsome fella Sol,” he added, smoothing a hand over his taut shoulders, “with a good taste in jokes and dimples to charm him with. He’s just as keen as you are, yeah?”<br/>“Yeah?”<br/>“So go on!”<br/>With a little more goading, Heather sent him on his way, a mock slap to the ass making sure he left with a smile on his face. As the door fell shut it became all about the timing. Heather had his keys and wallet ready on the counter, ready to get out of the way in time to give Sol the privacy he wanted.</p><p>Of course, there was no trusting Sol to be predictable, and before he’d even thought of leaving, there was a jangle of keys in the lock, and two well-toned bodies stumbling through it. Heather did his best to sneak out without being noticed, sticking close to the opposite wall to the one Sol was currently being put through, only to be stopped by a startled yelp that told him he’d been caught. After a couple of stumbling apologies as he wrestled with his shoes, he spluttered “have a nice night, yeah?” reaching for the door handle with only a brief glance back. That’s where he went wrong. The nervous gleam was back in Sol’s eye - unused to being this much smaller than someone, he held Heather’s gaze a moment too long, just enough to give him pause. Heather glanced up to Six Pounder to be met with a curious smirk as his eyes flickered between the two of them.<br/>“Y’ want Heather to stay and hold your hand, pet?” he asked, the sheer lack of malice only adding to the conflict raging in Sol’s expression, “have me to take you apart and him to put you back together again?” Sol’s eyes were wide as saucers by now as he stared up at Six Pounder, chest heaving, before he looked back to Heather.<br/>“It’s alright if you do, Sol,” Heather said, swallowing hard, “more than alright.” He stepped forward a little, ignoring the questions and alarms rushing through his head as he closed the gap between the three of them to gauge his reaction. “Whatever you want. Whatever’ll make you feel best.”<br/>As the space between them shrank, Sol was all but panting, twisting to look up at Six Pounder before squeaking “are you sure?” to one or both of them, he wasn’t quite sure. But then there were two pairs of big hands coming to rest on his waist, Six Pounder’s breath in his ear as he nipped at the lobe before whispering, “Think we’re all sure, gorgeous. Let us take care of you, hm? Give you what you’ve been needing all this time...” With that, he was being kissed soundly, Six Pounder’s weight pushing him back against Heather’s broad chest, and into the lips that were finding their way to his neck.<br/>“‘S alright, Sol,” came Heather’s reassurance, weaving its way into his mind between the sparks of pleasure, “just let yourself feel for us, show us how badly you’ve been needing this…” </p><p>It didn’t take much to have all three landing back in Sol’s bed, Sol himself pressed snug between Heather’s legs as deft fingers worked at his buttons, Six Pounder following their trail with his lips. Heather took his time at first, leaving plenty of time for Six Pounder to mark Sol’s neck up as he chose, and feeling him beginning to squirm at the brush of teeth against delicate skin. “There’s a good boy, Sol… doesn’t that feel good?” He murmured, not expecting much in reply, only to be met with a keen, which swiftly melded into another moan. “You like that, hm? Like being told how good you are, how pretty we think you are?” He continued, testing the waters as his hands slipped further down Sol’s chest, and grinning at the whine that rose up as Six Pounder nipped at his chest, meeting his gaze as he rolled his tongue around his nipple. Sol’s head tipped back onto Heather’s shoulder, a breathy “yes” creeping out and leaving Heather grinning against his neck as he felt the shirt fall away. Walking his fingers along Sol’s belt, he could feel the warmth of Six Pounder’s skin as he kissed lower, just waiting to see what lay beneath his jeans. “Look at this pretty little waist, hm?” Heather continued, taking his time as he watched it vanishing beneath Six Pounder’s hands, “Bet you’ll have fingerprints all over it by the time we’re done, a little reminder of how much you needed it.” <br/>Sol was all but writhing as his belt buckle, then his button fell away, Heather’s hands shoving the fabric away and being chased by a second, hastier pair. He flushed redder as Six Pounder’s hands took a hold of his ass, kneading the flesh there as he began to kiss at the points of his hips, his words ghosting over the wet marks he was leaving as he whispered “so pretty...” Sol had never felt this bare, especially as he felt the rough clothing of the others pressing against his skin while he was dressed with only a blush. His squirming soon drew Six Pounder’s attention, and Heather’s hands took his place over his waist, holding him still. <br/>“Hush now puppy,” came the murmur, Sol interrupting it with a moan once he heard the pet-name, only to replace it with a gasp as Heather’s teeth met his neck, “we’ll give you what you need soon… Open your eyes, Sol.” Not quite remembering when he’d shut them, Sol blinked up to see Six Pounder’s muscles flexing above him as his shirt fell to the floor, his eyes following his hands as they dropped to his trousers, and then…</p><p>A high-pitched “oh” slipped out as Six Pounder stripped down even more, the bulge in his boxers giving way to something even larger than he could’ve hoped for. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the slick head of Six Pounder’s cock even as he distantly heard them chuckling beside him, his jaw slack at the thought of it inside him. He snapped back to himself as Six Pounder’s fingers slipped into his mouth, sucking on them instinctively as he finally looked up to his face again.<br/>“You like what you see, pet?” he asked, his voice far deeper than Heather’s, but still lilting enough not to startle him, “Want to put this pretty mouth to use, get me all slick and ready for you? Maybe if you’re good, Heather’ll open you up too, give me an idea of how needy you are with something inside you?” The grin against his neck told him that Heather was certainly planning on it, leaving him tipping forward on his hands and knees and burying his face in the cradle of Six Pounder’s hips. He breathed in his musky scent before opening his mouth wide, tongue peeking out in invitation and eyes already pleading for him to stuff his throat. “There’s a good boy…” Six Pounder crooned down to him as he pressed his hips forward, Sol’s tongue dancing around the head of his cock before he was urged on, taking him deeper and whining at the stretch he feel even now, unable to stop imagining what it would be like when it was finally- </p><p>The snap of a bottle lid was enough to have him moaning around his cock, Heather’s fingers beginning to rub circles around his rim as his spare hand spread his cheeks apart. “Look at you, being so good for us, hm?” he crooned, the pink skin fluttering beneath his fingertips, “got yourself all nice and clean, all ready to be stretched out and filled up properly…” With that, he pressed one thick finger inside, leaving Sol’s eyes rolling at the feeling of fingers inside him that weren’t his own, that he could just feel without having to think about it. His eyes were teary when he opened them again, fixing his gaze on Six Pounder, and swallowing around him as he neared the base, the hand in his hair and deep groans a constant reminder that he was doing well. </p><p>With one finger in up to the knuckle, Heather reached for the lube again, using it liberally until he could hear each movement he made, glancing up to see the approval in Six Pounder's eyes at the sound. "Gonna get you all slick and open for us, puppy," he crooned, sliding another finger home as he leaned forward to cover Sol's back with his own body, feeling him shudder and moan beneath him as he began to rock between his fingers and Six Pounder's cock. Each little thrust saw him taking him further into his throat, his moans and whines muffled by the stretch until his nose was buried in Six Pounder's coarse hair, a whimper slipping out as he looked up for approval. <br/>Six Pounder couldn't help but gape at the feeling of being taken so deep, the whimpers sending vibrations around him, which left him arching over Sol with a groan, his hand fisting in his hair. "Fuck, that's it, good boy" he grunted out, before looking up to see the grin on Heather's face. It didn't take much effort to reach forward and kiss the smug look off his face, nipping at his lip and feeling him give way against him. With a moan, Heather sped his fingers up, searching for Sol's prostate before beginning to rub over it gently. His reaction was immediate, a high-pitched mewl and back arching up into Heather as his eyes rolled. Six Pounder's mouth fell open against Heather's as he felt Sol drooling around him, his steady rhythm as lost as he was in his pleasure. "Fuck, Sol," he panted out, stroking his fingers over his bulging cheeks and feeling a few tears slipping over them as he looked up desperately for praise. </p><p>Heather worked a third finger into him, feeling him clench tight as if to hold them exactly where he wanted them. "There Sol, doesn't that feel good, hm? Look at you, being such a good boy, his little cockwarmer… three fingers in and you're still so tight, ready for him to split you open on it and give you what you need, hm?" He nipped along Sol's broad shoulders, feeling him shiver and moan between them, spurred on by Six Pounder's deep moans. An idea crossed his mind then, and after a few more hasty kisses, Heather leaned back, watching the way his fingers disappeared so easily into Solomon. "I think you're going to need a little bit more prep if you're going to take all of him though, don't you Sol?" He said conversationally, keeping his voice light as he reached over to the bedside table. "Something a little bigger perhaps?" At the suggestion, Sol moaned enthusiastically, spreading his knees to present himself, ready for whatever Heather might give him. He couldn't help a slight whine as he was left empty, his hole clenching around nothing as he felt Heather shifting behind him. If his mouth wasn't full, he would've been pleading, begging for Heather to fill him with his cock, feel how wet he'd already made him - but instead he was reduced to whining desperately, trying to make himself heard even as he heard Heather chuckle behind him, the sound of the bottle cap making him twitch. "That sounds like a yes to me, puppy," he teased, following it up with something nuzzling against his entrance, "how about this for size, hm?" </p><p>With that, the head of his toy slipped inside, the smooth silicone sliding home easily after all that practice, the thick knot at the base barely even giving him pause. He couldn't bring himself to be disappointed that it wasn't the real thing just yet, clenching down to pull it deeper into his body and moaning as Heather began to press it in just where he needed it. Heather's own gasp was hidden by the slick sounds from the toy as it slid home so easily, the sheer girth of it enough to make him squirm behind him. Sol's hips were rocking back against it in earnest now, all focus lost as he drooled around Six Pounder's cock. After a few moments, Six Pounder gently thrust his hips up, testing the waters as Sol lost his rhythm. The keen that followed urged him onwards, starting to fuck his throat in time with the thrusts Heather was giving him. <br/>"Is it good feeling this full, Sol?" He asked breathily, pushing his hair back from his forehead so that he could gaze down at the ecstasy in his face, "having us take care of you, stretching you out in the way a little slut like you needs?" Sol's eyebrows knitted together as he forced his eyes open, shivering at the name as he tried it on for the first time. Six Pounder grinned down at him, glancing at Heather and back down before adding "is that the toy you've been ruining yourself with all this time? Such a pretty little thing isn't it, suits you… shame it'll feel a little on the small side after tonight, hm?" At that, Heather's stomach clenched, worrying as to whether he'd prepped Sol enough to avoid him getting hurt. Tentatively, he ran a finger back through the lube pooling out of him, and slowly pressed it in alongside the toy. The noise that Sol made was unlike anything he'd ever heard from him, a desperate mewl matched by a tremor beginning in his hips as Heather unwittingly pressed the toy directly against his prostate and held it there. The shaking of his hips gave him more friction than he could bear, leaving him panting high-pitched and desperate around Six Pounder's cock until orgasm crashed over him, catching them all off-guard as he pulsed and clenched around it, his whole body jerking as he cried out. He could barely keep himself upright afterwards, feeling Heather's hands reaching around to steady him, his voice lost in the static as Sol came back to himself drop by drop, the feeling of his cock still hanging heavily between his legs almost overwhelming. </p><p>Slowly he felt himself being eased back, blinking rapidly as he tried to get his bearings. The lilt of Heather's voice slowly came into focus as he was cushioned against his chest, one of Heather's broad arms wrapped around him, keeping him safe while he pushed the hair back from his eyes. "There Solly, there's my good boy," he was crooning, little kisses being pressed to his cheeks as he settled there and blinked up at Six Pounder. The man's eyes were wide and hungry, only growing more so as he saw Sol jolt, a tiny moan slipping out as the toy shifted inside him. "You alright there puppy?" Heather asked softly, "want to take a little break, catch your breath before anything else? Or we can even just stop here if you want." He reassured him, pausing to kiss his cheek before adding, "whatever you'd like best."</p><p>Shakily, Sol reached out for Six Pounder's hands, pulling them to rest on his chest. He was aching to be kissed, to be touched, and it must've shown on his face if the caresses and kisses that followed were anything to go by. He craned his neck back to look at Heather, and frowned a little at the concern there. Eyes darting over his face, he slowly reached up, his lips drifting over his jaw as he wondered if Heather would kiss him like that, too. Before tonight he wouldn't have dared to ask, not wanting to put their friendship and everything he had left on the line like that. But now he yearned for it, pressing a peck to the corner of his lips before gazing up at Heather with big dark eyes, wondering if he'd take the hint. "Something you want, puppy?" Heather asked, his lips quirking at how quickly Sol nodded. He barely needed to reach up before Heather's lips met his, sighing against him as he was pulled along into a soft, warm kiss, Heather's hands keeping him steady as he drowned in the feeling. He floated on it for a short while, before the shift of the toy inside him brought him back down to earth. Fixing Heather with a bashful, cheeky grin, he reached for Six Pounder's hand, and pulled it down to the base of the toy, his eyes dancing when he felt broad fingers wrapping around it. </p><p>"Ready to go again, hm?" he asked, glancing at both men before moving an inch. Sol's wiggling told them that he was more than ready, a nervous giggle escaping him as Six Pounder leaned in to kiss the smile off his face, letting it dissolve into a moan as the toy began to slip out. He felt Heather's hands sliding down his sides, his legs being hoisted up and over Heather's to leave him all the more spread and exposed. His mouth fell open as he was left gaping and empty once again, his eyes widening as Six Pounder moved into place. He could hear his heart pounding as a hint of his previous nerves crept back in, the worry clear enough in his expression to give Six Pounder pause. "You sure you're comfy, Sol? We don't have to if you don't want?" He was somewhat used to people balking at the last second, the doubt that he could fit inside them safely enough to scare them off. <br/>But Sol shook his head, biting his lip as he blushed. "No! No it's not that, it's just… I don't even know your real name…" he said bashfully, deciding that he couldn't get much more embarrassed than he already was, and going straight to honesty. <br/>Six Pounder chuckled darkly, leaning in to nip behind his ear before whispering "Oh don't you worry, pet. By the time I'm done with you, you won't even be able to remember your own name, let alone anyone else's, don't you fret." Sol's breath hitched beneath him, leaving him grinning as he leaned down for one more kiss. "Ready this time?" he asked, noticing how Heather spread Sol's legs with his own as he settled in, before reaching to steady Sol's hips from their writhing as he pressed the head to his hole. </p><p>As soon as he felt it, Sol fell still, his chest heaving as he panted in anticipation. "Please, please, fill me up?" He asked, looking up at him through thick lashes that Six Pounder knew full well he couldn't say no to. He began to push in slowly, knowing that the fat head of his cock was often the hardest stretch. Sol gasped sharply at the feeling, one hand leaving his shoulders to search for Heather's hand as if on instinct as the stretch only grew. His eyebrows knitted, he stared down as the widest stretch he'd ever felt only seemed to grow bigger, the length of his cock still waiting to slide home. He hadn't realised he'd been holding his breath until Six Pounder paused with the head safely in, allowing him a break even as he began to pant and clench down around him. It felt like no time at all before he began to beg, clenching and whining as he did so - "please, need more, I need all of you..." He certainly got what he was asking for, Six Pounder anchoring himself with firm hands on his waist as he began to move, slowly fucking himself further inside until Sol was arching and rocking back into each stroke. High-pitched "oh"s dripped from his lips as he was filled up, his hole clenching inch by inch as if to keep it inside him. </p><p>Heather switched between watching in awe as Six Pounder's thick length slowly vanished, and nuzzling against Sol's neck with soft praises. "Such a good boy for us, Sol, being so patient… doesn't that feel good, puppy? Being all spread out for us, taking that thick cock so well, making all these pretty noises?" Sol couldn't help but throw his head back, whining out a "yes" in reply as he arched up again. He was so close to being full he could taste it, and needily pressed his hips down to urge more of Six Pounder inside him, taking the final inch quicker than he thought he could with a cry. <br/>Six Pounder stared at him in shock as he took it so easily, his deep groans cut short as Sol tentatively clenched down around him and let out his own needy moan. "Fuck, 's so big," he moaned out, wiggling his hips a little to feel how full he was, "want you to make me feel it, feel it p-pounding into me, fuckin' me open-" he broke off with a gasp as he felt it brush his prostate, "wanna feel you makin' me cum, makin' me yours…" </p><p>With that, Six Pounder couldn't hold back. If he was coherent enough to string sentences like that together he was ready, and not at all as well-fucked as he needed to be. Slowly he drew out, watching Sol's expression rush through the stages of anticipation before his head fell back against Heather's shoulder as his cock rammed home. "Fuck!" Sol cried out in response, clenching down desperately on each pull, his legs jolting in Heather's grip as his back arched out. With one arm clinging onto Six Pounder, the other snaked back around Heather's shoulder as Sol searched for something, anything to hold onto. He twisted until he found what he wanted, kissing Heather needily until he took control and left Sol shivering in his arms. With his lover distracted, Six Pounder slowly began to pick up the pace, setting a steady rhythm that rocked Sol against Heather just right, and letting him adjust to it until his giddy moans seemed to even out too. Then with a smirk in Heather's direction, he picked up the pace, giving Sol the pounding he'd been begging for, and that he'd been aching for ever since he'd felt that tight heat around him. <br/>Sol's mouth fell wide open against Heather's as he felt it, a raw cry dragged out of him as he twisted to see that thick length driving into him over and over, leaving him dizzy with pleasure. "Fuck, <em> fuck </em>, please, yes," he mewled out, the pleasure leaving his squirming in Heather's arms as it began to take over. He clenched down tight around him, his eyes foggy as his words grew more and more incoherent. Heather's hands were slipping against his slick skin as he tried to hold him open even as he writhed, murmuring quiet praises against Sol's skin as his ears were filled with the sound, as well as the slicker ones that proved just how good he was being. </p><p>Six Pounder knew he couldn't hold out like this for long. With a growl he reached forward, Heather's hands shifting away as he grabbed for Sol's thighs and pushed them back, all but bending him in two as he fucked into him desperately, hitting his prostate with every stroke. Sol's legs twitched at the sudden force, aching to wrap round him and pull him closer, only for Six Pounder to hold him exactly where he wanted him. His head thrashed against Heather's shoulder, all his pleas dissolving into unfinished sentences and incoherent moans. With his hands free, Heather put them to good use, caressing Sol's slick skin as he held him securely against his soft chest and kissing along his cheek when he let himself close enough. "God, look at you Solly… so so gorgeous for us, showing us just how good you can be, hm? Aren't you our good boy?" The only answers he could lay claim to were needy whines, but between that and the inevitable friction of having him writhing in his lap, they were enough to spur him onwards. "So pretty…" he whispered as he pinched at his nipples, letting Sol feel the grin against his neck as he jolted at the feeling, "so, so good for us puppy, so perfect." Heather continued, uttering each praise so that Sol could feel his breath ghosting over his ear over the slick sounds from further down. His hands roamed lower, leaving Sol pressing up into them as he tried to guide them down to where he needed them most. </p><p>"Oh what's this, puppy?" Heather asked innocently, "you want to show us what a good boy you've been, wanna cum all over us and make a big old mess?" The desperate whines that followed were more than enough to answer the question, but Heather's curiosity wasn't quite sated yet. Trailing his fingers just close enough to Sol's cock to make him buck and writhe between them, he glanced up to Six Pounder for approval before continuing. "But you know a good boy needs to ask nicely, doesn't he, Solly? I know how good you are, but you need to show Six Pounder how grateful you are, how much you need him to fill you up and make you cum…" He nipped at Sol's neck, noticing how Six Pounder's jaw clenched as he tried to keep himself going, each groan now coming out as a muffled grunt. Sol panted and whined, flickering his beseeching gaze between the two of them as he struggled to find the words, but getting nothing in return beyond the slow trail of Heather's fingers around the base of his cock. He bit at his lip for a moment, gathering his thoughts just enough, only for a particularly hard thrust to his prostate to send them scattering from his lips. </p><p>"Please, <em> please, </em> I-I need- ah- I need it, need… n-need you t' make me… oh <em> fuck! </em>" He broke off, his tears threatening to spill over as his gaze pleaded with Six Pounder to say it was enough. <br/>Heather's warm breath soon reappeared against his skin, pressing their cheeks together as he whispered, "oh you're so close aren't you little one… I can feel you aching for it, so needy for my hand to take you over the edge… two more little words, hm? Come on puppy." he crooned, each word being met with a keen from Sol as he shivered against him. <br/>"Pl'se," came the broken whisper, "make me cum?" Sol didn't know if he had enough voice left to cry out when Heather's slick hand slipped around his cock, almost surprising himself with the desperate cry it ripped out of him, and clenching down around Six Pounder as the pleasure washed over him. Unable to hold back, Six Pounder lurched forward to press their lips together, his hips pistoning into him as they swallowed each others' moans, as they chased their pleasure to the edge. <br/>"C'mon Solly, that's it puppy," Heather whispered into his ear, "let it all go for me, cum for us?" </p><p>With those words in his ear, and Six Pounder's size and scent and strength surrounding him, Sol couldn't help but let go. He couldn't hold back a scream, spasming around his cock as orgasm hit once more, Heather's hand getting slicker and wetter as he stroked him through it, murmuring to him the whole time and holding him steady as Six Pounder buried himself to the hilt and let loose. The thick cum poured into him in waves, leaving his eyes rolling up into his head as he was filled just like he'd been dreaming of, his wrecked hole taking it all greedily. He was only just starting to open his eyes when Six Pounder began to move, having caught his breath enough to take his weight off them. All too soon he was pulling out, Heather ready to catch Sol's weight only to find him squirming again. "S'alright Sol, we've got you," he cooed, only for him to begin to beg again. "Please, 'm so empty, 't hurts," he whimpered out, convulsing in Heather's lap as he looked for something more. </p><p>Heather twisted away quickly, slapping his hand around in search of the toy, and not entirely noticing what Sol was up to. He felt his weight shifting again, a slick hand taking hold of his neglected cock before it was enveloped by a warm, wet heat. Heather snapped back round, his mouth dropping open as he felt Sol sliding down around him, his muscles still fluttering with aftershocks as he clenched down. Setting his hands on his waist, Heather gazed up as Sol as his hips began to roll again, his own desperation coming to the fore as he buried his face in Sol's bulging chest and rocked up into him needily. "Fuck, Sol, 'm gonna cum," he tried to warn him, his own heady moans getting lost beneath the satisfied "ah"s dripping from Sol's lips. He could feel Six Pounder leaking out around him, and let go, filling Sol up with his own load and moaning long and low against his skin as the overstimulated shivers rippled through him. Finally satiated, Sol slumped forward against his chest, Heather pulling him in against him as he nuzzled up into the crook of his neck. "Fuck, what a good boy you are, hm? Made us both so proud," he whispered, beckoning to Six Pounder as he shifted back against the pillows. </p><p>After a distraught whine met his first attempt to pull out, Heather let Sol revel in the feeling of being full for a little while longer, kissing at his forehead as Six Pounder settled an arm over his back. Completely worn out, Sol rested quietly between their thick chests, delighting in feeling so small and cared for as their hands roamed over his skin. After a while, he poked his head up, kissing at Heather's jaw briefly before craning to peek up at Six Pounder. "Thank you," he murmured, his voice still raw from all his noise, "that was, uh… wow." He blushed, nuzzling a little closer to kiss at his neck and jaw. <br/>"Should've warned you," Heather grinned over his shoulder, "this one gets all snuggly when he's sleepy.” Six Pounder kissed at the bashful smile that followed, tucking Sol's curls back to see his face. "I see where that nickname comes from now… 'f the eyes weren't enough, all these puppy snuggles were bound to do it!" Sol let out a little grumble, rolling back into Heather's arms as they both laughed at him. A couple of forehead kisses were enough to placate him, and soon enough he was reaching up for kisses of his own. "Should thank you, too. F'r staying… for helping me feel safe. Y' didn't have to." He whispered, his gaze open and trusting as he nuzzled in, Heather's "your welcome" being lost in the tender kiss that followed it. Wrapping his arms around Heather's neck, Sol pulled himself closer, only for Heather's cock to finally slip free from him. He gasped as he finally realised quite how full he was, feeling the mess beginning to drip out of him. </p><p>"Oh," he whispered, twisting to pull one cheek apart and see the cum dripping from him, "oh <em> fuck... </em>" Six Pounder shifted to see for himself, a rumbling moan of approval slipping out. <br/>"Fuck, look't you… oughta take a picture as a reminder of what next time'll look like." The mention of a 'next time' was enough to have Sol grinning like the cat that got the cream, before he adjusted to present himself for the camera, flexing his muscles to make sure they could all see just how much was dripping out of him with a cheeky grin on his face. As if to one-up him, Six Pounder leaned in to lap at the mess, gathering everything in reach onto his tongue before leaning over to kiss it into Sol's mouth, and grinning at the lazy moan he got in reply. He left the bed to fetch a cloth to clean them up with, only to find Sol kissing the taste into Heather's mouth upon he return. Quietly they cleaned each other up, two pairs of hands fussing over Sol's tired body with praise and caresses until he lay clean as new on Heather's chest. </p><p>It wasn't without regret that Six Pounder told them he needed to go, wishing he could give anything to stay cuddled up in the warmth of the bed for a little while longer, especially when Sol began to plead that he did. Perching on the edge of the bed with all but his shoes back on, Six Pounder reached down to kiss at his forehead. "We can do this again, if you'd like? It doesn't have to be a one time thing if you're both happy to?" A lazy grin spread over Sol's face when Heather nodded, shifting around until he lay sprawled over him like a cat. "'nd what kind of things had you got in mind for next time?" He asked, mischief dancing in his eyes as his mind began to work again.<br/>"Oh, all sorts don't you worry pet," Six Pounder grinned down at him wolfishly, "needy little thing like you needs proper taking care of after all." He nipped at his lip before giving him a teasing kiss. "We can find out just how much that hole of yours can take, hm? How many loads do you think we could pump into you before we couldn't fit any more in? You'd need to keep one of us nice and warm n' hard in between though, put that pretty mouth to good use…" He ran his thumb over Sol's lower lip as he gasped, his mind running over all the possibilities as Heather spoke.<br/>"'nd after that, maybe it would be your turn, find out how many times you can cum, how much of a mess we can make you, how much we can milk from you before you're begging us to stop?"</p><p>Sol squirmed at the thought, his ass clenching even at the ideas as another popped into his head. Looking up shyly, he swallowed hard, "when… when you said we could see how much I could take…?"<br/>"Yes Sol?" Came Six Pounder's reply, even as Heather began to kiss over his cheek to keep him settled while he finished the question.<br/>"Could… could we maybe… see if I could take you both? With some practice maybe?" He asked slowly, hiding part of his face against Heather as they both drew a sharp breath. Six Pounder knew that, while he was easily the biggest, Heather's cock was certainly thicker than most, and would add to the challenge - but if they'd learnt anything tonight, it was that challenge wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Leaning down for one more kiss, he hummed against Sol's lips, meeting Heather's on the way up for good measure before looking at them head on. "Well, if that's something you want to try, I'm certainly in… but I need to let you rest now, give you a chance of being able to walk properly in the morning, hm?"</p><p>Sol watched him go from where he'd snuggled himself between the blankets and Heather's warm chest. Once he'd heard the lock click firmly in place behind him, he relaxed fully, slumping against Heather before nuzzling against him, dotting kisses onto his shoulders and neck.<br/>"Well," Heather spoke up, shifting to be able to look Sol in the eye, "that wasn't quite how we were expecting things to go, was it?" Sol blushed and glanced away, missing the wry grin that followed and shrinking a little as his nerves threatened to creep in. "Hey now," Heather interrupted the thought before it could fully form, tilting Sol's head up so that he could kiss at his forehead "I didn't say it was a bad thing… exactly the opposite, really."<br/>Sol beamed up at him then, snuggling up to claim a kiss before pressing their foreheads together. "Yeah? You liked it too?" He asked softly, his eyes doe-like in the low light. Heather kissed him soundly, wrapping his arms around him tightly to keep him close. <br/>"Solly love, I think I enjoyed it almost as much as you did… 'nd I've half a mind not to let you go tonight, make sure you get all the cuddles you want after being so good." The smile Sol gave him was watery, all that love he’d been aching to give just starting to peek through as he snuggled closer. <br/>"'nd tomorrow night?"<br/>"And tomorrow night, if you'd like."<br/>"And-" Sol broke off with a yawn before snuggling back against Heather's shoulder, "and the next?" <br/>Heather kissed fondly as his forehead, stroking his hair back to meet the bashful smile with his own. "And the next, and the one after that. As long as you want me, I'm here."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>